Hulburg
(Kara Hulmaster acting as regent) | government = Council | population = Approx. 5,000 | races = Mostly humans | religions = | imports = Food | exports = Timber, Furs, Silver, Iron | alignment = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = }} Hulburg was a small city on the northeastern shore of the Moonsea of north Faerûn. Description Griffonwatch Keep, the ancestral home of the Hulmasters, sat on a rocky outcrop on the eastern edge of the city. The city of 1479 DR only occupied a fraction of the area of historical Hulburg and there were many vacant lots in the city. New construction was built on top of the foundations and basements of ruined buildings. In many cases, the old cellars remained intact and formed interconnected underground passages that could be used to travel underground through the city unnoticed. Geography Hulburg sat on the northeastern shore of the Moonsea and had a fine natural harbor. The city was situated between two rocky headlands, Keldon Head and Easthead. By 1479 DR, Spellplague-changed land was common in the vicinity of Hulburg and unnatural green hills rose just to the east of the city. Additionally, a rock formation known as the Arches jutted into the Moonsea near Hulburg's harbor. The Winterspear river ran through the center of the city. Religion The people of Hulburg were pragmatic and seemed to have little use for gods. There was a small sisterhood of Shar priestesses in the city and a temple of Cyric stood briefly during the reign of Maroth Marstel until it was destroyed by Geran Hulmaster and Sarth Khul Riizar. Climate Hulburg had winters cold enough to freeze over the harbor several months of the year. Government Hulburg was ruled by the Hulmaster family for many generations until 1479 DR when the Merchant Council, with the help of the elven shadow mage Rhovann engineered a coup against the Hulmasters, forcing them into exile in neighboring Thentia. The Hulmasters retook their city in 1480 DR and Natali Hulmaster was made harmach, while Kara Hulmaster was made regent until her niece grew up. Law and order For many years, the Shieldsworn kept order in the town, but that changed when Sergen Hulmaster became the Keeper of Duties for the harmach's council and began giving out trade concessions. The trading companies who came to town formed a merchant council and hired mercenaries to police the town in the form of the Council Watch, though they more often ignored those who worked for—or in the best interests of—the members of the council. Since then, the Shieldsworn were only allowed to deal with high crimes, such as murder. Slaving was outlawed for several generations, as was the opening of barrows on the lands within several miles of the town, owing to the fear of awakening the undead and incurring the wrath of Aesperus, the King in Copper. History Hulburg was founded in the Year of the Cold Claws, 940 DR by the Hulmaster clan, formerly of Mulmaster. The city was destroyed and rebuilt several times over the centuries. The city was first destroyed in a surprise attack by an army of giants in the Year of the Bloody Fields, 1150 DR, and was rebuilt shortly thereafter. In 1275 DR, Hulburg was devastated by hordes of orcs and ogres pouring out of Thar. During the Moonsea War of the Year of Thunder, 1306 DR, Hulburg was defeated by Mulmaster. An horde of orcs in alliance with forces of Zhentil Keep destroyed Hulburg in the Year of the Bright Blade, 1347 DR. The population plummeted, with only a few still living in the area, and mostly in the outlying areas. The city slowly repopulated and as of 1479 DR has several thousand inhabitants. References Category:Small cities Category:Settlements Category:Locations on the Moonsea Category:Locations in North Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations